To Change the World
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Harry realizes just what it means to be equal with the dark lord, voldemort learns what it means to love. can voldemort change his ways for the sake of the one he loves? or will it be too late?


**_****************************************  
OK One super duper mushy gushy story comin' right up! _I swear I've only had one cup of coffee, I promise you...though it was a rather large cup of coffee...WEEEEEE! COFFEE! Ok now that that little out burst is over... NOT FOR CHILDREN'S EYES...NOT MY CHARACTERS...Er....YEAH!**

**Mistress Slytherin  
******************************************

_Don't cry…_

Green eyes watched with morbid fascination as the man who had killed thousands without a thought froze at the sight of his pet snake dieing on the ground. He watched the pupils dilate; he watched the horror as reality registered…the pain…shock…fear…He knew those emotions. He knew them well. Suddenly they were the same, suddenly prophecies, corrupt governments, school house rivalries…they were all gone. Stripped bare to the bone was the truth. They were the same. His wand fell from his limp fingers clattering to the floor. Shouts of disbelief surrounded him as his friends and mentors urged him to fight…urged him to kill. But all he could see were red eyes, and pain, and shock, and equality.

_Can you see it?_

He watched as anger filled the man before him. Yes, he knew that anger too. It was the anger he'd thrown at Bellatrix, but he knew that that anger was useless. It was desperate, it was the need to lash out, but it was that same anger that would fail.

_Your world cannot exist…It's a fate that you can't resist._

He saw the movements, saw waxy lips form the words before bright green light exploded towards him and all he could do was greet it. He smiled sadly.

_So sadly…_

And held out a hand. Red eyes widened as a thin body was drawn forwards a hand reaching out just as the green light entered Harry's body. All was quiet as he fell. He knew that they were screaming for him but he held red eyes even as his world swirled.

_Go!_

His eyes drooped, he was tired so exhausted and all too willing to let the comfort of emptiness to surround him. He could almost feel the arms holding him, warm despite everything. A hand grasped his. Lips brushed across his forehead. Darkness comforted him and pain seemed so distant. He wondered why it was that he was forced to fight. He'd never met his parents; they were a distant wish, an unfulfilled dream. He had no false illusions of righteousness, after all- the very people who claimed righteousness had begged him to kill for them. Kill a man that was once a boy, just like him. Someone with hopes and dreams, just like him…a boy who longed for the love of a family just as he had-just like him.

_Why do I have to hate you? Why do you stand there, your eyes so accusing as blood stains both our hands? Can't we be loved!? Can't we hold each others hopes and dreams of a better world? Clutch them in our palms till our nails bite into our flesh and our own blood is spilled and mixed and merged into something incredible! We fight, we scream, we bleed! But in the end all that we will have is blood crusted palms as we face each other on a battle field strewn with people we thought we could love. But I know…I know that it is futile. The only people who could possibly understand us are us! So kill…bleed…hurt, cry, scream, fight until you face me! Can you see it? The desolation you lead yourself to? Can you see that field? Where friends become enemies and mud is made from the blood of two opposing sides who believed they were right, can you see it!? And in the midst of that battle you and I will fall to our knees…because I'll be there. Because the only one who can understand me is you and the only one who can understand you is me. And as our knees sink into the blood soaked grass I'll reach out to you. I'll hold your hand..._

A scream ripped through the air as these thoughts whirled inside his mind. With painful clarity red eyes understood. They saw that field of desolation, just as his hand felt the touch of acceptance…a touch he had longed for, craved, and then scorned. He gripped the pale hand in his as shocked horrified faced stared at him, he pulled the lithe body close and wondered what it was, this thing called love. Like a lost child he stood and ran, ran from the pain ran from the fear and the pungent scent of spilt copper. He ran and ran and ran and ran. He didn't want that! He didn't want that field or those screams! He wanted… he wanted…he wanted…

_Love._

He looked down at the boy in his trembling arms.

_Because the only one who can understand me is you and the only one who can understand you is me…_

He took them away. To a place where he had never taken any one, a place where he'd cried and screamed-

…_kill…bleed…hurt, cry, scream, fight…_

As he shook he clutched the limp body to him wondering if the curse had finally worked. If fate could be so cruel to him…He froze as a small hand fisted his blood stained robe. When had any one ever clutched at him that way? The face below his was pale…but there was life still. The scar that had marked the boy's fate bled freely and with a tenderness he didn't know he possessed he felt himself wiping away the mess with his sleeve.

_And as our knees sink into the blood soaked grass I'll reach out to you._

He held the boy close and listened as a storm raged outside. Slowly a sense of peace filled him. The soothing sound of rain coupled with the warm boy sleeping in his arms lulled him. The thunder and lightning had long ago faded, though a slight rumble could still be heard every once in a while. All that there was, was the gentle pitter patter. All that there was, was the trusting warmth that had reached into him and taken hold of his heart. It was new, and frightening, but the alternative was unbearable. Slowly he relaxed, unconsciously he cradled the small form to his chest and for the first time in his life he drifted away, completely trusting the boy in his arms.

…_Can't we hold each others hopes and dreams of a better world? Clutch them in our palms till our nails bite into our flesh and our own blood is spilled and mixed and merged into something incredible…! _

_Something incredible…_

_Something incredible…_

_Incredible…_

He felt the gentle hands tracing his face. He knew what was there. Waxy skin that sometimes felt scaly, thin lipless mouth, no nose to speak of…Yet the fingers were gentle and warm caressing the skin as if it were something beautiful. His hand reached up hesitantly and grasped the smaller hand, carefully lacing their fingers. He was surprised when the hand didn't immediately struggle to pull away and slightly awed to find a blush tinting soft skin. He watched as plump lips parted and wondered how long it had been since he'd felt the gentle press of a kiss. A small gasp startled him. When had he shut his eyes? When had he leaned forward? But the lips were soft and malleable, so he pressed forwards suckling on the soft skin before pulling away certain that if he went any further he'd break. Green eyes were glassy as they looked at him. Curious but undemanding, and for that he was grateful, even more so when Harry had pressed closer to him laying his forehead against his chest. He felt the fingers toy with the hem of his robe and smiled tenderly, something he couldn't remember ever doing.

"I…I felt us merge." Harry whispered breathing deeply and slowly letting it out. "I can't demand that you stop." He whispered his voice rough with raw emotion. "But I refuse to fight you any more."

…_And as our knees sink into the blood soaked grass I'll reach out to you. I'll hold your hand…_

How could he fight this? Everything that he had lived for was proven worthless when faced with such acceptance. "No more." He whispered pressing his face into the messy mop of hair. "Stay with me and I'll never touch a wand again." He vowed. He heard a gasp then a shudder as a sob wrenched through Harry's war weary body.

"I'm not worth that much." Harry whispered. He felt tears drip into his clothing and tightened his hold using his other hand to raise the petit chin so that he could wipe away the tears with butterfly kisses.

"Oh but you are." He said quietly. "You are the most important person in the wizarding world." Watery eyes blinked up at him before a shaky hand lay cautiously on his cheek.

"I don't care about the wizarding world." Harry whispered. "What am I worth to _you_?" He found that a place inside of him shattered at those softly spoken words. He felt tears drip down his cheeks. Tears that he hadn't allowed to fall in years. He grasped the hand that was still resting on his cheek and pressed a kiss to each individual finger.

"More than anything Harry." He breathed. "More than words or actions can describe-"

"But if you could!?" Harry pleaded, his eyes begging his fingers trembling. "If you could put them all into words! If you could-" Voldemort covered the plump lips with his own, devouring them in a kiss that stole is breath and taught him to bend to the will of the boy in his arms, the one who so easily had shattered him. He wound his arms around the boy holding him tightly till their heartbeats synchronized.

"Love." He whispered when he finally tore his lips away. He heard Harry whimper and sighed when his lips were led into another kiss.

_No more…no more fighting… no more anger… no more sorrow. If fate wouldn't give him what he wanted then he would take it. He would take it into the palms of his hands and cradle it to him protecting it with all the power he had._

"I love you too." Harry breathed at last. Voldemort wondered how many times he could be shattered in one day as he gripped Harry and held closely what he deemed most precious.

"Harry…" He said after a time. Green eyes looked up at him trustingly. Trust he didn't deserve. "Let's take them into our hands." He interlaced his longer thinner hands with Harry's smaller more delicate one's and rubbed his thumb across the soft skin. "Let's take the hopes and dreams of all the people of the world into our hands." He said with a determined look. Green eyes blinked up at him in amazement. "Let's make something incredible." A slow smile traced Harry's lips as his hand was pressed against Harry's cheek.

"Let's." Harry said in agreement. "Because I will always be there, standing by your side."

_In a world of light and dark, there will always be shadows. Standing in those shadows are what we all seek, a world where joy and loss are balanced by comfort. A world where right and wrong tug and pull at each other until a compromise can be made, a world where love can be found as easily as hate and always there is a hand reaching out to capture yours._

Red eyes met green as small fingers tugged at heavy robes lifting them and removing them until pale skin was met with even paler skin. "How can you stand to touch me?" He asked bewildered by the adoring eyes. Lips traced his nipple drawing a gasp from him.

"I love you." Harry said simply before biting down in the tender nipple causing Voldemort to growl softly before rolling them over and hovering over the smaller male.

"Harry if I don't stop now-" a hand covered his mouth.

"Then don't stop now." He said quietly. "Don't stop ever." Voldemort's eyes widened before softening.

"As you wish." He said leaning down so that he could capture the swollen lips below his. He kissed them tenderly, showing all the affection that he had once forbade himself, carefully tracing the seam of Harry's lips with his tongue before delving deeper tracing every sweet couture of the beautiful mouth. His hands slid across Harry's smooth arms and chest stopping to tweak a nipple and pull more delicious sounds from the panting boy. Harry moaned and writhed searching for friction where there was none until he couldn't take it any more.

"Please!" He begged. "Please…" Hooded red eyes watched him as he squirmed and as if it had belonged to someone else a hand slid between them and traced Harry's entrance once, twice, then three times before finally sliding inside. Harry arched his back automatically wrapping his arms around Vodemort's neck as the finger twisted inside of him before pulling out and pushing back in. Voldemort whispered a spell and Harry gasped at the slick feeling not even noticing that a second finger was added to the first until it began stretching him. He shivered at the feeling and held Vodemort tighter taking comfort in the arm that had wrapped around him that was drawing soothing circles into his hip bone. Lips trailed up and down his neck murmuring soft apologies and reassurances while marking him and making him tingle with pleasure. He gasped as a third finger entered him but was quickly preoccupied by the gentle lips that claimed his. He tore away however when the fingers brushed against something inside him sending pleasure surging through his veins and wiping all thoughts.

"Harry…" Voldeomort whispered reverently as he laid the boy back and positioned himself. "Look at me luv." He said softly. Glazed over eyes met his as he pushed past the tight ring of muscles. He saw the boy's pain and forced himself to still despite his bodies rebellious urge to simply take the boy.

"M-Move." Harry whispered after a long torturous moment. Gratefully Voldemort moved forward into the pulsing heat watching Harry struggle passed the pain until it was taken over by something completely different. "More!" Harry urged. Voldemort leaned forwards and kissed away the beads of sweat that had formed on the boy's brow before pulling out and shoving forwards making sure to hit Harry's prostate. He groaned as Harry arched making the most delectable sound while gripping Voldemort's shoulders.

"Harry." He groaned his control stretching thin. Those green eyes pleaded him, he was sure they would be the end of him as the tight heat sucked him in.

"F-Faster." Harry begged snapping whatever control he might have had. The feel of their bodies meeting…heated skin…the slight pain from nails biting into his shoulders. Harry whispering his name, screaming his name, begging him as their groins tightened raising them and raising them. He watched Harry's flushed face as the boy's climax slammed into him and tipped his head back as the walls around him tightened and threw him into pleasure filled oblivion. He gazed into the green eyes that captivated him so.

_Let's change the world. Let's obliviate corruption hand in hand. Stand by my side and help me change the world, because you are the only one I have…the only one I need. Let's remind the world how precious life is, and teach them to cherish the love that they were so freely given. The love that we were denied. Cling to me as I cling to you as we face a world filled with hatred and anger. Entwine your fingers with mine as we fight for a world of children who don't know the meaning of love. Who think that pain is the only kind of love that they deserve. Don't cry. Teach me to laugh, teach me how to cherish you the way you aught to be cherished. I don't want that battle. I don't want that blood. The world is cruel enough without it. Let's laugh at simple things, let's hold out our hands, open our arms and deepen our love so that others may know it. And when we no longer have the strength to hold each others dreams then let us share them with others. Let's show them that hatred, no matter how powerful it may seem is no match for love. Let's show them that harsh words have no hold over a simple 'I love you' and that the hand that hits has no strength when compared to the hand that reaches out and pulls up the downtrodden. Because in a world of light and dark there are those who stand in the shadows waiting to hold out a hand. _

Harry entwined their fingers, a soft smile curving across his lips as he nodded. Together they would change the world.

***********************ALTERNATE ENDING****************************

**(Because I knew you'd all kill me if I made this the ending.)**

Harry entwined their fingers, a soft smile curving across his lips as he nodded. Red eyes widened and the pale face pinched. The smile slid away from Harry's face as he looked at the dark lord with empty eyes. "What?" The dark lord hissed. Harry pressed a gentle kiss to the thin lips pulling away just as a drop of blood slid passed his lips and down the older man's chin.

"Poison." Harry whispered. Red eyes widened and rage filled them only to fade to horror when Harry began to cough uncontrollably and blood splashed resolutely onto the ground.

"You poisoned us both!" Voldemort hissed pulling Harry close as the coughs subsided. Harry struggled for breath before smiling bitterly at the older man.

"I thought…" Harry wheezed. "That you had only taken me so that you could parade my body." A look of incredible pain shown on the dark lord's face.

"So…all this was fake?" He asked. Harry coughed and shook his head pulling himself closer to the dark lord.

"No…no, I love you." Harry said pressing kisses to Voldemort's collar bone. "That's why I couldn't tell you." Voldemort pushed him away and looked him in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" He demanded. Harry sighed and lay back resting his breathing getting heavier.

"I thought you would betray me." Harry said. "I thought I was the only one to hear my thoughts, but when you woke up it was different…but too late" The dark lord frowned.

"You poisoned me in my sleep?" He asked. Harry nodded a tear slipping from his eye. "Because you thought I would betray you?" Harry nodded again.

"But you loved me…" Harry sobbed. "No one has ever…said…" He trailed off as tears fell freely. Voldemort winced in pain and fought away the wooziness; carefully he moved forwards and pulled Harry into his arms.

"I should be royally pissed" He muttered pressing a kiss to the sweaty forehead. Harry chuckled softly.

"I know." He said. Voldemort could feel the boy's smile and sighed.

"You know Harry." He said as his body began going numb. "It was never the thought of death that I feared…it was the thought of dieing alone." Harry let out a choked sob and entwined their fingers.

"You won't die alone." He whispered as his vision grew dim.

"Neither will you." The dark lord said as more blood slipped past his lips. "I love you Harry Potter." He said quietly.

"I love you too Tom Riddle." Harry whispered.

"See you in hell?" Voldemort joked. Silence greeted him and his hold tightened around the limp form.

"Whadd are you talkin' about, I'm the savior of the wizarding world…I'm goin ta heaven." Harry whispered. Voldemort chuckled and held Harry close.

"Indeed." He muttered his arms going limp around Harry. That day would be one that would go down in history as the day the dark lord and Harry Potter disappeared, never to return. There was no grand battle, although the day was later turned into a war holiday. Harry's friends would forever wonder what had happened to him but somehow they knew that he was happy in the end.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **


End file.
